makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Smile Dog
Bio Smile.jpg is a disturbing picture of a Siberian Husky with a human-like smile on his face. What most people don’t know is that Smile is actually a Lovecraftian-like monster that gives people nightmares until they either pass it on to someone else or commit suicide. Powers/Weapons It is said that if you stare at the photo too long, you will have nightmares of the dog until you either pass it on to someone else or commit suicide. Smile also has a true form that is so terrifying, few have lived to tell the tale. Movelist Special Moves *Head Charge - Smile headbutts the opponent. *Human Hydrant - Smile urinates on the ground, which sticks for 6 seconds or until the opponent gets hit. *JPEG Photo - Smile produces a sheet of paper that slowly descends like paper in the breeze usually does. When it touches the opponent, he/she takes damage. *Happy Deflect - Smile deflects the opponent's projectiles. *Smiling Slash - Smile does a very powerful slash which can be performed in any direction. *Shocking Smile - Smile unleashes a powerful, electrically-charged slash downward to land multiple hits. *Falling Grins - Smile lets loose a barrage of projectiles at the opponent in a rapid-fire fashion. *Throw - Smile leaps at the opponent, bites his/her neck, then throws him/her. *Reverse Throw - Same as normal except in the opposing direction. Super Move *Grinny Cat - Smile summons Grinny, increasing damage done by physical attacks. Creepy Finishers *True Smile - Smile takes on his true form and eats up the opponent's torso. *Scary Smile - Smile starts whimpering, causing the opponent to walk up to him and see what's wrong. After walking up close enough to him, Smile does his cursed smile and terrifying images flash all over the screen. After this, the opponent lies dead on the floor. Friendship *A frisbee is thrown and Smile chases after it, barking. Poses Intro *Smile appears sleeping. He then gets up and puts on his obvious asset. Win *Smile barks. Victory *Smile faces the camera with his obvious asset as the phrase "Spread the word" appears. Win Quotes *[*laughs like the Duck Hunt Dog* *"Rile-Dile-Doo!" Arcade Mode Intro *Smile Dog was feeling bored. To him, it seemed that not enough people afraid of him were satisfying his taste for fear. Then, Smile heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Smile now found a way to spread fear all over the world. (M. Bison: "Of course!") Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Smile absorbed the god’s powers and found that he could affect people all over the world. With these newfound powers, Smile will now spread a new age of terror and fear across the globe. Notes *Most of his moves are borrowed from Amateresu from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Grinny Cat mainly appears in his super move. *His True Smile finisher is based off of Liu Kang's dragon fatality in Mortal Kombat II. *From the page maker: Cleverly, the win quotes are derived from famous canines of well-known franchises. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters